Well of Wonder
The Well of Wonder is the well which serves as a gate between the two worlds, Ever After and Wonderland. It is the one portal the Brothers Grimm did not seal in order to let a trickle of wonder still flow into their realm. The well is also convenient and big enough in size for transportation between the two worlds. It also serves useful for creative inspirations. History The well was apparently not closed off from Ever After by the Brothers Grimm because of the amount of wonder needed from it to leak in Ever After to keep the magic balanced. It stayed that way until Briar Beauty found the well and used it by throwing the Storybook of Legends inside. Progressing farther into the school year, Lizzie Hearts received a map book from her mother which she uses to locate the Well of Wonder. Lizzie has shown that the well is a good source of creative influence. The Storybook of Legends was soon found by Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, who planned on using the well as a form of transportation to Ever After so they could return it. Upon meeting the Cheshire Cat, she thwarted their goal by swapping their book with a riddle book and they fell into the well. On the other side, Ginger Breadhouse fell in as well. Alistair and Bunny ended up in Ever After, while Ginger arrived in Wonderland. After being cursed by the riddle book, Apple White schemed to plug up the well and erase Ever After of its wonder. After reverting back to normal, she realized the errors of her ways and eagerly handed back the map book that she stole to the Wonderlandians so that they could fix the mess. Once again, Ever After's wonder returned and the students all celebrated. However, they planned to go to Wonderland using the Well of Wonder to fetch the Storybook of Legends some time soon. Layout The well is composed of mostly brick and Wonderland water is flowing out of it as a source of creativity, magic, and wonder for Ever After. In Wonderland, the water flows to the Wonderland rivers. The well itself is big enough for transport or as a portal - it even serves as a home for the Cheshire Cat. Inside the well are large channels that flow further to the unknown. There are a few mechanical staircases and slides around the area. The lowest region of the well is filled with a large share of its water supply, the rest of the water flowing out of the channels. Cartoon Thronecoming The Well of Wonder appears in the middle of a clearing where Briar drops the Storybook of Legends in. Little did she know, the book landed in Wonderland. Spring Unsprung After the events of Thronecoming, the well's river flow sends the book downstream and is found by Alistair and Bunny, who are determined to return the book to Ever After. They do so by traversing inside the well and land inside Wonderland. They receive help from the Cheshire Cat who gives them some traveling advice, but they soon meet her again the deeper they get down the road of channels. The Cheshire Cat sends Alistair and Bunny plunging into the waters of the well by pushing a hidden button which transforms the stairs into a slide. In Ever After, Ginger wants to use the well's water as an ingredient for her recipe at the Chef Showdown. After acknowledging the next location of the well Ginger sets off into the Enchanted Forest to find the well, but she is unable to scoop an ounce of water from the well. Eventually, she falls in the well and lands in Wonderland. Alistair and Bunny appear in Ever After and present the school with a riddle book which was switched with the Storybook of Legends. Some students read this riddle book and their personalities change. Apple is particularly affected by this riddle book and has the idea of plugging up the Well of Wonder, which she then executes perfectly with her new riddle-cursed acquaintances, Ashlynn, Hunter, and Daring. The Well of Wonder is soon unplugged by a troll and the Wonderlandians and Ever After's joy, fun, and wonder is restored. Gallery Thronecoming - the Storybook down the well.jpg Spring Unsprung - sort of going down the well.jpg Spring Unsprung - inside Wonderland.jpg Category:Locations